


I like the way you hold the knife.

by dollboned



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Self-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollboned/pseuds/dollboned
Summary: EDIT AS OF 11/9/20 ; pls dont look at this it's so fucking ugly and IN HUGE WORK IN PROGRESS FORMEDIT AS OF 2/22/21 ; HOLY FUCK FIFTY HITS WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW im ashamed lmafofofoidsghjgjhksdgjhkldfgjhkl i used a grammer checker to clean this up and make it more readable!--In which Juuzou learns how to convey with only a glance from Ito.AKAthese fuckers have never had a loving stable relationship and have no idea what a smidgen of feeling wanted is like.So they pine. and pine. and pine sol the fuck out of it.--
Relationships: Suzuya Juuzou/Original Character(s), Suzuya Juuzou/Original Female Character(s)





	I like the way you hold the knife.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i dont know what proofreading is or formatting. god is dead. I killed him.  
> babies first fanfic self insert bullshit. im sorry, we post rough-drafts first and die like men second.

The more knowledgeable investigator had conducted his visits before, checking on his progress with the social integration program and grades for the academy. Though reports did come through now and then of Rei promising violence towards the other children from offending him continually. Silently, he’s been looking forward to the fleeting visits from Shinohara with candied bribes for stable behavior each weekly checkup. Until now, the rendezvous has been peaceful with Shinohara carefully scolding Rei again for upsetting the other children at breakfast with his teeth. Abruptly learning the teen academy student was not the most ideal at the break of dawn, being forced out of bed. Rei’s tuning him out more than usual now until ruby eyes snap to notice Shinohara declaring smoothly he has a surprise for him. Perhaps a new friend, he proposes and sets his gaze towards the curb where a small car had been idling in the street.

It’s when Shinohara motions to the foreign stranger to come out of the private car to greet him, is when he is confused. Could someone count as a surprise? Cautious gazes shift to Shinohara’s apprehensive smiling towards the sole girl that exited the car and neared the pair. She’s understandably around his determined age, but her gaze naturally makes Rei nervous. They’re not gazing at him like that. The way other children's eyes glass with fear and the adults quietly leer at him. The brand-new problem child. These eyes were unusual, fatigued, and slicing through him like paper. But she cracks a smile, a faint line soon exposing sharpened teeth. Artificially ground by whoever was her past keeper, most likely. Shinohara goes on about "similar circumstances" and that the girl was willing to participate in the alternative program. He thinks this will be healthy for Rei. She's prepared to be kind at the very least.

It leaves him uncomfortable, despite only shaking her quite limp hand.

|||||||||||||

Turbulent months assuredly pass, and Juuzou learns anew and again why she seemingly made him so nervous. And why her bruised hand was ever so kind.

He’s leering her as the ghoul goes still under her now solid grip. Death-throes smother down and the body lands into the broken pavement with a distinct thud. Ghouls are capable of generating four to seven times the strength of an average adult human, at least that's what he recalls in his studies. Moreover here she is, snapping the neck of one and discarding it onto the ground as if someone provided a broken doll to her. Her sharp eyes are blown wide, unsettled, and her features contort as if she's swallowed spoiled milk. Ito's visage softens as she surely turns to Juuzou. Finally addressing for the first time that they should move on, they're not registered agents of the CCG yet, and that the statement will require a few precious hours. The words that softly tumble out are both gentle and remarkably polite, she's watching at the boy like Ito's solely anticipating for him to command her. He blinks owlishly at her, replaying the words she uttered in his mind and chewing them over. Giving them some care for once.

Eventually, all it takes is a nod from Juuzou and Ito's already hoisting the departed body over her shoulders and dumping it into the dumpster that had laid noiselessly in the alleyway.  
He had scarcely recognized they were being watched, Shinohara was inevitably going to chastise them both for lingering so late in the night in the 13th ward of all regions.

|||||||||||||

The summertime festival was delightfully fun with her. She's a novelty to him at first. He thinks of Ito despite again, getting told off for assaulting a cop and typically having Shinohara file yet another incident report. She had never been to a local festival before, instantly attaining the stuffed giraffe was nice too. Ito had insisted on winning the prize, and Juuzou was genuinely surprised when she thoughtfully presented it to him. Shinohara snaps his nimble fingers to fetch him down to earth again, Juuzou having zoned out once more and grinning ear to ear slightly sheepishly at his revered mentor. The rational man can only sigh as he smoothly taps the finished papers on the polished desk in his office.  
He walks towards the familiar doorway and out, but not before indicating Juuzou with a wave to surely follow him out and down the hall to the expecting girl. There wasn't much more solid information on the complex Binge Eater case. Hence Juuzou fills his time by creating anarchy with Ito on the rare days Shinohara isn't patrolling. Willingly or unwillingly Ito would never betray him for slacking on his irregular reports. 

She enthusiastically greets them ever so gently, and again polite. Ito's been smiling much more genuine now, less shy of her razor-sharp teeth and comfortable in Juuzou's familiar presence. At full speed, they interlock elbows and sprint down the corridor tossing back a quick "BYE!" to Shinohara. The prime target to be eliminated? The new Magic Donuts shop had recently opened up only a few stations away from Juuzou's appointed apartment.


End file.
